The use of a silicone-based element is common in numerous fields; the silicones have the attractive properties of having high optical transparency and are also biocompatible. Biocompatibility is defined as “the quality of not having toxic or injurious effects on biological systems”. This allows them to be placed against a body, such as a human body, without causing any irritation. One such silicone is Polydimethylsiloxane (PDSM). PDMS is widely selected as the preferred material when the item to be utilized is in contact with the human body, especially in contact with the skin. This is because the PDMS exhibits non-irritating and non-sensitizing behavior. Another important consideration when the PDMS is to be used in contact with the human skin is its suitability for sterilization, both steam and Ethylene Oxide (ETO).
Textiles are by far the most flexible, comfortable and skin compatible materials for wearing near or on a body, such as a human body.
There is a disadvantage when combining silicones and textiles into wearable or skin compatible devices or garments, and that is they are difficult to bond to each other in a reliable or cost effective way.
Therefore, a desire exists for improved bonding methods between silicone and textile elements.